Destined to Be
by sugahandspice
Summary: Two children are born, destined for each other but many obstacles lie in their path. And the fate of a country hangs in the balance of their survival and love.


Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read, review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
Destined to Be  
  
"Sire, we have confirmation." Kneeling in front of the cloaked figure, the messenger panted. Traveling for three days on horseback had tired him out but it would be worth it, his master would be pleased. The cloaked figure stood and walked slowly over to the window.  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." The cloaked figure inclined his head and returned to his throne.  
  
"Then we leave at dawn."  
  
***  
  
Many miles away a whole country was celebrating at the birth of two children. The royal family had had a baby daughter, heir to the throne. The most powerful magical family had had a son, destined to rule over his family. He would be the most powerful sorcerer of his time. But known only to their parents was the knowledge that their children would unite their two magical families, that they were destined to be together. Although, no one knew how - She was to be queen while he was to lead the Li clan. Still confused the families put the knowledge aside and celebrated their two children's births. Little did they know that the peace over the land would soon be shattered.  
  
***  
  
Yelan and Natasha watched their children sleep, side by side while their husbands discussed the future.  
  
"You have chosen well in naming your daughter, Natasha." The Queen smiled.  
  
"You too have chosen well, Yelan, in naming your son." The two mothers smiled and gazed down at their children.  
  
Somewhere in the castle a door banged, interrupting the peaceful silence. Both women looked up as people started shouting and more doors banged. The door leading to their chamber suddenly flew open and servants rushed in.  
  
"Forgive us your highnesses but we have just heard that Raven has his armies marching this way. Word is that he is after our boy master." At this both sets of parents cried out. Natasha ran to the children and picked up her baby daughter. Yelan walked more slowly towards her son, as if debating inside of herself of how to act. As if disturbed the child woke and gazed up at his mother with gleaming chestnut eyes. She waved her hand across his forehead and muttered an incantation that sent swirls of white light from her to her son.  
  
"What did you just do?" King Aiden asked as he comforted his wife.  
  
"I have given him my magic and my knowledge."  
  
"Is that wise?" Natasha still held her child close, even though she was in no immediate danger.  
  
"He will now know everything he needs to know to master his powers." The King nodded his understanding. Yelan turned to one of the ladies in waiting to the Queen, and a distant cousin to herself.  
  
"Reeda, with yourself so close to childbirth it would not be suspicious of already having a child. Will you take my son and escape while you can. I understand if it you feel that I have asked too much of you, as I feel that way myself but-"  
  
"My Lady, it is no trouble at all! I am honored that you chose me and I will treat the young prince as if he were my own son!" Yelan nodded. She bent down and kissed her child's forehead. Reeda stepped forward and Yelan handed the child to her. The Queen stopped her as she turned to leave.  
  
"May you be safe in your journey." Reeda nodded, bowed to the royal couple then left the room. Natasha turned to one of the gathered servants.  
  
"Find Sonomi and bring her here with her daughter." The servant nodded then ran from the room. The King turned to leave but stopped as the men he was looking for entered the room.  
  
"Raise the alarm; make sure everyone is prepared for the attack." They all nodded before bowing then leaving the room. Silence filled the chamber for a few moments before Natasha turned and embraced Yelan. The King stared down as his daughter slept on, unaware of the situation around her. Yelan broke away form the Queen and walked over to the King and Princess, followed closely by Natasha.  
  
"Their destinies will come true, we just have to wait."  
  
***  
  
The castle was attacked the next day. Many died in the service to the King and Queen. When the castle was taken the royal couples were thrown into the dungeons, while the leader of the attacking forces, Raven, took the infant princess as his claim to the throne. Reeda had successfully escaped and given birth to her child, a son. A dark shadow passed over the kingdom as Raven began his merciless rule. All the people of Memeran could do was listen to the rumors of the escaped boy and pray that he would come back and free them.  
  
***  
  
Sixteen years have passed under Raven's tyrannical rule. The rumors of the escaped boy are no longer talked about as many have given up hope. Those who carry on spreading the rumor are often caught by Raven's men and accused of spreading 'evil'. This 'crime' has many penalties, including whipping, banishment, the burning of your lips so you can't talk or even death. Slowly the rumor has become a little whisper on the blowing wind. If only the people knew the truth behind it, then some hope might still be alive.  
  
*  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"On my count. 1-2-3!" Suddenly, across the street from two hidden figures, water burst from the barrels it had been contained in. Men cursed as they rushed to stop the water flowing out of the barrels. The hidden figures burst out laughing.  
  
"That was brilliant!" The smaller boy exclaimed. He had black/blue hair and azure eyes. The other had dark brown hair and gleaming chestnut eyes.  
  
"Come on, we better move out." The taller boy pulled his hood up and covered his eyes with it. The smaller one followed suit but kept his eyes uncovered. Villagers stared at the two cloak covered strangers but never troubled them. Mounting horses they soon left the village behind. Once safely away from the village both pulled their hoods down.  
  
"You'll be tired after all that magic, we should rest tonight." The brunette smirked.  
  
"You should rest Eriol, you aren't as used to using magic as I am." Both boys grinned at each other. They had always had friendly competitions and ever since their discovery of their magic that fact had not changed.  
  
A 'crunch' in the woodland sent both boys on red alert. Silently they moved their horses off the path to the opposite side, away from the crunch sound. Silently they slipped off of their horses. They didn't tie them up as the two thoroughbreds wouldn't leave and wouldn't let themselves be taken or ridden by anyone else. Their master crept back to the edge of the path, hid and waited. Nearly as hour later two soldiers emerged, on their backs the symbol of the false king – a black raven bird. After making sure they had gone the teenagers returned to their horses.  
  
"They might have heard what we said, Li." The brunette nodded while stroking the grey mane of his black thoroughbred.  
  
"So what do you suggest, Eriol?" The blue haired boy shook his head as he patted his brown horses' neck.  
  
"With so many spies, and soldiers, around its going to be difficult to hide or escape if we need to."  
  
"If they did hear what we said we need to know about it. What I suggest is- "But he was interrupted by his horse rearing up. Eriol's horse, too, reacted and both boys knew what was coming.  
  
Soldiers burst from the bushes around them and attacked. Li drew his magical sword from around his neck and enlarged it to fight with. Eriol drew his from his belt, having been invisibly hidden. The soldiers looked taken back by how easily the young boys used magic. But they had orders and so charged at them. Both boys fought with amazing skill and the soldiers had trouble finding an advantage or weakness. But because of his earlier use of magic and the current fight, Eriol began to tire. The soldiers noticed this and more began to fight him. Li noticed this and tired to get to his friend but couldn't get there in time. Eriol collapsed and Li watched as the soldiers pounced on him.  
  
His magic swelled up inside of him and Li fought to control it. Using his magic now would tell all these soldiers who he was and he would lose the element of surprise when attacking them later. Li finished his fight as quickly as he could then turned himself invisible. From his new advantage he watched the soldiers' movement and heard their plans. He also saw a map of the palace and quickly memorized it. As the soldiers moved out Li found his horse, and Eriol's, turned them invisible and followed. He would do whatever it took to get his friend back.  
  
*  
  
"Sakura!" An ebony haired girl called out. She ran from room to room, her amethyst eyes searching each quickly.  
  
"Sakura, where are you?"  
  
"Here Tomoyo!" The girl smiled and followed her friend's voice. As she entered the room she bowed her head in respect for her royal friend. The brunette in the room rolled her emerald green eyes at the gesture.  
  
"Sakura I've just heard, some of the soldiers have caught a boy. He has magic!" The brunette's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you think..." She trialed off and turned to look out the window. Tomoyo watched as her friends' aura darkened slightly. Ever since they were little they had kept their magic a secret. Both knew of the stories told by the villagers of a boy with magic who would save them all.  
  
"Tomoyo-"The Princess was cut off by soldiers barging into the room. They grabbed the ebony haired girl and pulled her away from her friend.  
  
"What are you doing? Answer me! Stop, stop. I order you to stop!" But the soldiers ignored her and pulled the other girl out of the door. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura!" After a moment of silence the King came into the room. He stared at Sakura before crossing the room to look out the window.  
  
"I am sorry that you have to lose your friend. But she was spreading evil and you know the penalty for that crime."  
  
"But father!"  
  
"You know the rules, my daughter. You do not question my ruling. I have suspected that girl for many years and now I have the evidence to prove it. She will be dealt just like all the other evil I have caught." Sakura stared at the King before bursting into tears and running from the room. The King smiled at her actions and began to laugh a high, cold, evil laugh.  
  
The next chapter holds the meeting of emerald eyes to gleaming chestnut ones, so stay tuned folks! 


End file.
